


Seduction

by IllyasJames



Series: Home: SidlinkZine series [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Admitting intent, Awkward Conversations, Discussions of Mating, M/M, written for a zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Months have past since Link moved in with Sidon.They have become close enough for the Zora council to question Sidon's intent to do what is right for his people. King Dorephan takes a stance, and a servant makes it all clear.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Story 3 from the same project, from the four this has my most favorite scene in it.
> 
> I remember vividly that I was writing this one. In fact this had been the biggest part of the original piece before I split it in 4 pieces as to not have to cut all the rest to fit the zine's max word count. 
> 
> Please Enjoy. :}

Weeks became months, and although Link leaves to visit friends and those he knows around the country, Sidon knows he will always return to him. Most of the time he is even aware of Link's return before the guards at the outskirts were even able to spot him. Almost as if Links soul called out to Sidon to let him know. 

So when during a meeting with his father the King and the Elders of the Zora domain, he gets the sudden feeling that, not only is Link close, he is already within the palace grounds, he can't help but looking around in a daze. This is not left unnoticed by his father or the elders.

“What seems to trouble you my son? It can't be the reports about commerce as they have been the best we had in months.” 

King Dorephan looks at his youngest child and only heir with a bit of concern as it seems that Sidon had not even really listened to what he said at all. If anything it looked as if the boy was straining his whole being to pick up a single sound among the thousands upon thousands out there. 

Muzu looks at the Prince. “Is it that Hylian? For if he distracts you from your duties then perhaps that should be looked into.” 

This leads to Sidon giving the older Zora a very daring glare. He understands that Muzu will never like Link but he will not have his Hero be disrespected like that.

“Why should you bother about me being distracted as we all know that these meetings are more for show as not much is said that is not already known.” Sidon smiles a cold smile. “And I am certain I felt the presence of Link within the palace, yet now I can't feel it anymore.” 

“In the Palace? Are you not normally aware that he is to arrive before he is here. How would he have been able to sneak in without you spotting him.” His father laughter rumbles through the hall. “Do not tell me he knows how to make his presence undetected.” 

Sidon looks at his father for a moment before turning a shade darker. Even if Link could hide his presence, why would he do that to Sidon. Did something happen on his trip that he does not want to have him find out. A shiver goes through the Zoran Prince. What if Link got hurt. 

He quickly calls for one of the guards and asks him to ask around to find out if Link had indeed returned and if so, could anyone tell Sidon exactly where he was. The guard bolts of as fast as he can to do as his prince requested and Sidon is left waiting for any news.

The meeting continues and they discus new ways to commence in trade now that the world is a safer place and life seems to have been settled among all the places that had been left in turmoil over the years of Calamity. 

The guard does not return till a full hour later, informing the prince that none of the guards around the various ways into the domain had seen Link enter and that they had even looked to see if he had slipped their defenses. But it seems that he was nowhere to be found within the domain. Sidon thanks the guard and returns for the final part of the meeting.

Rounding the final agreements, coming to terms that they will need the Hylains for some of the things they need, king Dorephan calls for a drink. Leaving some of the Zora in charge of the kitchens to come in with food and drinks. A young female Zora serves Sidon with a heavy blush to her cheeks.

“Prince. Is it not time that you might look for a mate.” One of the elders raises his glass and stares at the prince. “You are the only heir, and we are in no position to be left without a continued bloodline.” The older Zora laughs. 

“Plus we all know that there are many among the younger female Zora's who would be more than willing to become the mother of the next royal generation.” Another of the elders chimes in.

Soon most if not all elders are conversing about how it is truly time for the prince to think of his royal duties, above his less than proper courtship with the Hylian hero. This shocks Sidon, he had known that people knew that he and Link were close, that many believed that they were more than.. than what they were, as even Sidon did not know the name for it. But to openly call it a courtship. 

He stares at his father who looks in his drink a bit pensive. When their eyes meet he can't help but see the shimmer of pain and loss the thought about Mipha always paints in them to be there. 

“I had resigned knowing that your sister cared for Link more than would perhaps be good for her, but as I had you I never would have stopped her from pursuing it. I never could refuse her much even if I wished I did.” The King sighs. “To see him steal your heart as profoundly as he had been given hers. I wonder if the Goddess is trying to tell us something.” 

The king leans forward and softly places his hand near Sidon to lean against. For one moment there is only them and no one else. 

“If he is the one you wish to be with, the one you want to be called a partner of, I will not deny you that. But I will ask you to consider having an heir. If not with a constant mate than only for the continuation of the royal line.”

Sidon looks at his father. He had not expected such a request and he can hear from the collective sounds made by the elders that they have many things to say about this and none of them will be in favor of the great gift his father had just bestowed on him. 

“Thank you father. This trust means a great deal to me. I will do what is right.” 

When the Zora come to pick up their plates and cups the young Zora female lingers for a bit.

“Prince. I hope it was not too forthcoming of me. But I had seen the Hylian Link sneak into the palace by one of the kitchen doors, and as he looked a bit disheveled I...” 

Sidon turned to the girl so sharply that she stumbles a full step back and swallows down her words. Perhaps her actions had been wrong after all.

“When did you see him sneak in? And what ever do you mean with 'disheveled'. Is he hurt?” Sidon feels an urge to raise his voice from the shock to realize he had been right in feeling Link's presence. The young Zora blinks at him.

“A good three hours prior. It was just shortly before all the guards started to scramble about the palace. And disheveled as in he looked as if he had been tossed off his horse, or maybe rolled down a cliff.” She swallows under the piercing glare of her prince. “He did not look hurt, just in need of getting cleaned.” 

Sidon nods. Okay. Not hurt, that is good. But why could the guards not have found him as he had been clearly in the palace when they looked. 

“So as he stated he wanted some privacy, and with all the baths being public, your room being guarded. I… I well...” 

“Spit it out girl. You are wasting the prince's time.” 

Both the King as Sidon gives the elder a very stern look for his outburst as it is clearly not helping calming the girl down.

“Do not worry young one” the king smiles down at her. “There is no way you did anything wrong.” 

The young Zora smiles, and clearly relaxes. 

“I told him to go down to the Royal pools Sire. As it isn't mating season he was certain not to find anyone there.” 

The silence in the hall is deafening. Sidon just stares at the girl. Only Royals and their partners are permitted into those pools. If Link had been let in then nothing the elders say can go against the Kings permission. Sidon stands up and walks out of the hall before anyone can stop him.

Going to the pools is a nerve wrecking experience, in a way he fears to find the place empty, he and Link are not bonded officially he had no legitimate claim to enter. Yet when he comes near the doors he finds them slightly ajar. And through that opening he can hear a soft humming coming from inside. He pushes the door open a slight bit more, just enough to be able to look around it. 

The sight of Link's supple body, glistening with drops of water from him exiting the pool, slowly moving in what appears a form of dance, makes Sidon let out a soft moan. Loud enough to make Link stop and quickly turn around his nerves on edge. 

Sidon pushes the door open further to show that it is him. Seeing the realization come over Link's face, relaxing his muscles, makes him feel proud that the man trusts him. 

'You startled me my Prince.' Links hand movement is swift, not swift enough to hide the bruise on the side from Sidon's inquisitive look.

Sidon is quickly upon him holding his hand tenderly, giving a quick peck on the bruise. When he looks up he sees that Link's pupils are at least twice as big as normal. His breathing heavier. It's then that it dawns to Sidon that perhaps the Hylian is sensitive to the atmosphere of the pools. A thought proven when he slips his arms around Sidon's neck and pulls him down in a kiss much headier than any one they had shared before. Sidon pulls him close feeling every muscle and curve of the smaller body. 

It is when he feels his own body respond, rubbing his groin against the Hylian, drawing soft moans to erupt from his throat, that he quickly pushes himself away from Link and turns to leave.

“My apologies. We should discuss such actions before going into them.” Sidon drops his head low. “I should not assume you want me like that when we...” The shoe hits him quite splendidly against the shoulder. He turns to look at Link in shock. “Why?”

Link shows a scowl. 'Do not ever turn your back, talking about communication, to a person who uses their hands to speak. How can you hear me when you are not looking.' 

Sidon stares, realizing just how foolish he was. Link was right, he had made the first mistake one can make in a conversation with him. 

“My apologies. I was so embarrassed by my body responding to you with such strength that I for a moment forgot my manners. Can you forgive me.” Sidon sighs, wanting to look at the ceiling but forcing himself to keep looking at Link. “It is just, I don't think you know what these pools mean to the Royal family.”

'Mipha told me once. It is one of my clearest memories. I have understood why she had told me about them since my awakening.' 

There is a heavy blush on Link's skin, and as he is completely naked, Sidon can see that it colors more than just his cheeks. Before he can stop himself he looks Link over completely, realizing that this is the first time he had seen the Hylian completely naked. 

He always knew Hylians and Zoras had different bodies, seeing it before him though makes it clear that he wants to know everything there is to know of the body of the man in front of him. 

“You knew, and still you came.” Sidon looks at Link, awaiting his answer. 

For a moment a shimmer of doubt crosses Link's face. Then he squares his shoulders, ready for a challenge. Knocking the air out of Sidon.

'I want you Prince Sidon. I want you like I have never wanted one before. I hoped coming here bathing here, would make it clear to you how devoted my feeling to you are.'

Sidon feels his body shiver at that declaration. He moves closer to Link.

“Mating among the Zoras is in no way to be compared with how it is done between Hylians. I could severely hurt you.” Link shakes his head vigorously.

'You would do anything in your power to prevent me from being permanently hurt.' Link smiles. 'I know this. That is why I went to Hyrule and told them about my decision.'

Sidon looks at Link in awe. “You went and asked permission to officially court me?” Link nods. “Good as I too have been given permission to do so by my father.” Sidon looks away for a moment. Link puts his hand on his cheek and makes him look at him. 

'What is wrong?' The sign is done slowly to indicate that Link is concerned.

“I did have to give my word that although I would court you as my partner, that I would fulfill my duties as the Prince and sole heir to the domain to have at least one offspring with one of the younger Zora females.” 

Link nods. 'I understand, in the end neither of us can escape the destinies our Goddess bestowed upon us at birth.' His lips softly grace Sidon's. 'To have a little Sidon around would be a great pleasure. And I know that in the end, I am the one you have given your heart and loyalty to is enough.' Sidon smiles, wraps his arms around Link and they kiss in a way to leave no doubt who is their first choice in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. 
> 
> Let me know your favorite part. Mine was the one where Link tosses his shoe against Sidon's shoulder. I love my little boy SASSY. :}


End file.
